


Puppies!1!!

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, M/M, and gives them to maria, hercules has puppies, puppies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: PUPPIES!





	

_“Puppies!1!”_ And alert lit up Eliza’s phone. 

“ _What?”_

 _“I have bought us two small dogs,”_ Maria replied. 

“ _And you didn’t consider asking me beforehand?”_

_“No.”  
_

_“Come home, now.”  
_

“ _Fine, I was going to anyway”_

Five minutes later, Maria arrived, driving up in her dark blue car. Alex had ridiculed her color choice, but soon realized that, unlike Thomas, Maria didn’t care if he approved of her car choice. 

Eliza was sitting on the edge of their porch, frowning. “Puppies? Really?”

“Lafayette was selling his- he and Herc’s dogs had puppies- and he told me, but I wasn’t sure if you’d say yes, and they were so cute that I couldn’t risk it.”

Eliza sighed. “You’re worse than Alex.”

Maria crossed her arms indignantly. “I digress. No one is worse than Alex.”

A shout came from the house next door. “Jefferson is!”

Eliza sighed. “Do you have anything better to do than spy on us?”

Alex poked his head out the window. “No. John’s in South Carolina, visiting his dad, and has asked me not to text him 24/7.”

“Ah.”

“You should keep the puppies.” He shouted.

“Thanks for your opinion.”

“It’s nothing.”

“You’re right!” Maria yelled.

Alex frowned at her. “Really?”

“Yes.”

Maria took a cardboard box out of the car. “But Eliza! Just _look_ at them.”

She lifted one out of the box- it was white with a black spot on one ear and squirmed around. “Look!”

She put it down on Eliza’s lap where it sniffed the air, touched its nose to Eliza’s arm- she giggled- and curled into a ball.

Maria lifted the other one up, an all black one with a spattering of white freckled across its nose. It nipped Maria’s hand and she dropped it onto the ground, where it sprinted across the yard to underneath Alex’s window. Alex squealed. “It’s so cute! It’s like a John puppy!”

Maria rolled her eyes. “Really, Alex?”

Alex looked indignant. “I miss John, therefore I am allowed to talk about his a ton.”

Eliza pet thdog sitting in her lap and sighed. “Okay, we can keep them. Under one condition. I get to name this one.”

“Yes.” Maria nodded enthusiastically. “Yes.”

“Name it National Debt!” Alex shouted.

“What?” Maria frowned.

“It was a joke.” Alex sighed.

Alex gasped. “I call dibs on this one’s name.” He pointed to the other dog, who was currently curled up in the tulips John had planted last year. 

“Uh, okay.”

“We will call him…” Alex paused in what he probably thought was dramatic suspense, but really just tested Maria’s patience. “Laurens!”

“Really.”

“YES!”

Eliza looked up, and Alex sighed. “There is _no way_ you could look more _fucking angelic_ right now, ‘Liza.”

“My girlfriend,” Maria shouted.

Alex stuck out his tongue.

“Let’s name her Star.” Eliza decided.

“Star.” Maria repeated.

“And Laurens!” Alex added.


End file.
